


When It Happens to You

by LilleyBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Life Happens, Love Story, Sirimione - Freeform, Sirius Lives, change of plans, sirius and hermione are friends, sirius x hermione, unexpected, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/pseuds/LilleyBelle
Summary: Things have a funny way of working out, or in her case sometimes they don't, which she realized was quite all right too. Looking around at the room filled with friends that felt closer than family she had to agree that yes, sometimes it really was okay that life didn't go according to plan.





	1. Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. So I've been reading a new pairing lately and they've grown on me quite a bit to the point where I felt like trying my hand at my first Sirius and Hermione story. I apologize for any "ooc" ness that may occur. This is also my first HP fic and while I adore these beloved characters I am no JKR. 
> 
> I hope you read. I hope you enjoy. I hope you review! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr- Lilleybelle
> 
> As always, happy reading!

Things have a funny way of working out, or in her case sometimes they don’t, which she realized was quite all right too. Looking around at the room filled with friends that felt closer than family she had to agree that yes, sometimes it really was okay that life didn’t go according to plan. The thought rolled through her mind as she held the newest red headed addition to the Weasley clan-Ron and his wife’s firstborn Arthur, or Little Artie as he’d been affectionately nicknamed since his arrival only a matter of weeks ago.  Yes as she gazed down into the soft blue eyes of this little miracle she knew she was truly at peace with how fate had taken her off the beaten path, away from what she’d always thought she wanted, what she had planned for herself.  Passing the sweet babe back to his proud father she released a breath, one she wasn’t aware she’d been holding until it escaped her lips.

“All right there, Mione?” Ron asked, eyes glancing in her direction briefly.

Smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles from her dress she rose from her seat on the crowded couch in the living room of the Burrow.

“Of course.” She replied, eyes moving back to the tuft of red hair atop the now snoozing baby’s head. Gently, she smoothed the locks aside. “He’s wonderful Ronald, dare I say my favorite Weasley.” She added with a smile.

“ **HEY!** ” Came two shouts from the other end of the couch where George sat hunched over a chess board while Ginny kneeled on the other side, both looking a bit disappointed at her statement.

Sparing a glimpse and a grin at her friends she quickly returned her attention back to the infant cradled in his father’s arms. “I’m afraid it’s true. Little Artie has officially replaced the lot of you.”

“You’ll have no argument from me.” Harry’s voice echoed from the doorway.

The boy who lived took a minute to remove his auror robes, hanging them on the hook just inside the door, nodding and greeting the others scattered around the room. Making his way toward his best friends and godson he beamed with pride, the rush of excitement and happiness consuming him again. “He is something, isn’t he?” He softly mused from his position at Ron’s side.

“That he is mate, that he is.” Ron agreed, that proud gleam twinkling in his eye once again.

“Well, hand over my godson Weasley, I’m afraid it has been too long since I’ve last had a turn at holding him.  Ron smiled as Harry took the boy from his arms with a well practiced ease. The trio shared a laugh-the sleeping baby grinning in his sleep, knowing he was cared for-he was loved.


	2. My Favorite Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Chapter 1 was short, I know, but here is chapter 2...  
> Happy reading and don't forget to leave me a review please.

“So,” Hermione began, voice soft as she sat closely to her best friend as she cradled the littlest Weasley once again, “How is the auror department? I didn’t think you’d get away considering what I’ve heard.”

Harry gently tapped the boy’s nose, smiling affectionately. “A miracle that I was able to Hermione. We’ve been swamped lately, loads of cases coming in, nothing too bad, but just lots of mischief I suppose.”

“Well,” she started again, eyes once again drifting down to the baby, “I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“Me too. If it weren’t for Sirius, I’m sure I’d still be at my desk filling out and filing away paperwork.”

As if on cue the man himself waltzed through the door, his casual stride full of both leisure and purpose as he made his way across the room. Hermione looked away from Artie as the man’s booming voice greeted Arthur and Molly. She watched as his lips pulled up into a grin, his eyes wide and bright as he listened to whatever Arthur was telling him, most likely about whatever odd muggle device he’d found and had begun piddling with. Molly offered to take his coat and moved away to hang it next to Harry’s. Turning to take in the room she knew the minute his eyes landed on his own godson, the faint smile that always seemed to pull at his lips present whenever he glimpsed Harry. She knew what this second, no third chance at being a part of Harry’s life meant to him and no matter how sentimental or misty eyed Sirius became at times, everyone in their circle knew better than to give him grief over it.

Adjusting his shirt and vest he excused himself from the eldest Weasley and made his way to the other side of the room-her side of the room, only stopping when he’d reached the couch that she and Harry occupied with their godson.

“Hogging the baby again you two? Right shameful if you ask me!” He exclaimed, humor evident in his voice, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Hermione smiled at him, his good mood spilling over into her already delightful disposition before she looked back down at Artie. “I wonder if you were any different with this one here?” She gently nudged Harry in the side so not to disturb the baby. “Besides, he’s worse than I am.”

“I beg your pardon!” Harry spoke. “Who’s the one that bought him enough books to fill a small library?” He jabbed back.

“Harry Potter you know good and well that you bought this newborn a broom the other day-A BROOM! What use could he possibly have for that pray tell?”

Their grinning faces as they bantered back and forth brought joy to man standing before them. He knew this little one would be well taken care of if it were left up to them. He silently applauded Ron for choosing these two as Artie’s godparents, as if there’d ever been another option.

“Harry-“ Ginny called from the couch across the room, “bring me our nephew please.” Harry beamed at hearing his fiancé call him “our” nephew. It only reminded him of how soon it was until their own big day, something he’d been waiting for with building enthusiasm.

“May I?” He asked turning back to Hermione?

A regretful sigh passed her lips as she bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the baby’s head. “Off you go my darling, your Aunt Ginny has need of you.” Placing him in Harry’s arms she watched as he stood and carried the little one off to his waiting aunt’s arms, the smile on both their faces full of pride and excitement as Harry perched on the arm of the sofa and Ginny embraced Little Arthur tenderly.

She felt the couch dip beside her again and turned her attention to her company.

“That’ll be them next don’t you suppose ‘Mione? His richly, deep voice whispered from beside her. Sometimes it surprised her at how soft and modest he could be while at others he was loud and forward, his presence commanding, his personality a burning flame of passion and enthusiasm etched with echoes of regret and loss. She supposed it was those last two that made the moments like this possible-his reflective nature a newer development in his life since his return from the veil after his deranged cousin’s death as well as his time spent in prison. Hermione thought that experiences like that left deep marks on people. She had scars of her own.

Following his gaze across the room she couldn’t hold back the upwards pull of her lips or the happiness that coursed through her at the thought of Harry and Ginny one day starting a family of their own. If anyone deserved it, if anyone deserved this, it was him.

“I believe you’re right Sirius.” She agreed, her eyes turning away from the engaged couple and back to him. She noticed as soon as she looked to him that he was watching her instead of Harry and Ginny, his face blank, unreadable almost, except for his eyes though. She could always see his mind through his eyes, something she wondered if others could do as well or if her time spent with the older man had opened this shared link between the two. In the time since his return Hermione had been an ever present part of his life. When he moved back in with Harry into Grimmauld Place, the home that she also shared with Harry, she’d found herself with his company many a night in the library. Often times they talked or sat in silence as she read and he observed , sometimes finding his own tome to divert his attention or lose himself in. Yet sometimes, when the nights were too hard, the memories still too fresh in his mind Hermione found herself alone with Padfoot, the big, black dog, stretched across the rug in front of the fire place or on the couch, his head resting in her lap as she easily stroked his silky fur. It was through these times spent together that she’d learned to appreciate the man before her. She hadn’t been particulary fond of him before his departure, her fifteen year old self often playing the role of the adult while his much older, headstrong self was content to be the adolescent. Now though, without a war looming over them and a threat around every corner she felt as though she could relax, she could be her own age and let the world turn at its own pace for a change, let others take responsibility for their own lives while she focused on her own, not out of a selfish nature, but from a sense of peace and security that they’d fought and sacrificed so much for. Likewise, she realized that Sirius’ past had helped shape him too. He wasn’t as quick to judge or anger as she remembered from her teenage years. He was an auror now or again she mused, working side by side with Harry and occasionally crossing paths with her in the ministry. He was methodical and disciplined when it came to his work, with enough of a wicked, wild hair left to show the wizarding world that he was still Sirius Black. Outside of work she noticed his efforts to become more even tempered and reserve judgement of others, something that she noted took a lot of effort. Thankfully glasses could be mended, man a one had been thrown across various rooms in the house when his anger sometimes got the best of him. He was a work in progress. Hermione admired him for it.

She focused back on the fact that he was watching her and not that she could read him. “What?”

He blinked once, then twice, eyes darting away quickly before meeting hers again, the softness still there, still pulling her in. “Nothing.” He breathed softly again. He reached up to push a strand of wavy hair behind her ear. “You just seem so happy, so at peace in your new role as godmother is all.”

“I do?” Her voice echoed through her ears sounding just as hushed as his.

“You do.” His finger followed the strand to its end and began to twist her hair ever so slightly. She didn’t know why but she welcomed these intimate gestures.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she noticed his gaze flick downward. Was he watching her lips she wondered? Surely not.

Releasing her lip she cleared her throat, his eyes moving back up to her own, his grey ones again locked on her cinnamon ones. “He is my favorite Weasley in case you haven’t heard.” She repeated her words from earlier, a soft, radiant smile appearing at the thought of her godson.

His finger took one more turn before releasing her hair from its delicate grasp. “Such an esteemed position. However will the rest of us go on?” He mockingly threw his hand over his heart, a cheerful laugh escaping his chest. She loved when he laughed, especially like this, deep and moving. It spoke volumes of his healing. She even dared to think it helped heal her.

Swatting his arm she laughed with him. “Come off it already Sirius. You’re still in good standing with me.”

“What?” He asked. “As the family pet?” He bellowed again.

Shaking her head as if to scold him she patted his leg, his laughter dying down as she stood to walk away. “Of course not.” Her tone leveled out. “You are my favorite Black.”

Turning away and leaving a perplexed Sirius she wanted to slap herself aside the head.

She didn’t know why she’d said that to him.

She did know though, that it was true.


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine.
> 
> Leave me a review!! I love hearing feedback!  
> Happy reading!

The library at Number 12 Grimauld had always been a comfort to her. Deeming it “her” library since the day she moved in, none of the other occupants said otherwise, she had often sought out the security and contentment it offered her. Books were far more relatable at times and much more reliable than people and even though she surrounded herself with the most loyal and loving friends she still found a calming assurance amongst the dusty books that had resided in Number 12 for decades.

Curled up on the large green sofa with a fire lit more for comfort than warmth Hermione sipped her wine and turned a page in her favorite book.

“Hogwarts, a History? Again Granger?”

She could hear the smile in his words before she even glanced up to find him leaning against the door frame. Even though she’d just seen him a matter of hours ago she still took a moment to take him in-vest unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up his arms revealing tattoos, some old, some new. She noticed that his hair had been pulled back at the nape of his neck. She thought he was handsome tonight. She thought he was handsome every night.

Closing her book she cradled her beloved tome in her lap. “You know I do adore both Hogwarts and history. Together they are perfection.” She jested.

The chuckle he emitted was contagious as she let out a small laugh of her own, watching as he pushed away from the wall and made his way closer to her.

For the second time that night she found herself beside him, and for the second time that night she found herself the object of his scrutinizing gaze.

“Sirius?” She half questioned, half demanded.

“Yeah love?” his response was light, soft even.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Watching, staring, observing-“

“Admiring.” He cut her off.

There was a break in their banter as Hermione looked away briefly, fingering the letters embossed on the cover of her book. She was certain his gray eyes were still on her, unsure as to what was suddenly so different about how he looked at her tonight compared to any other night. How many nights had they sat together, drank together, talked deeply about their fears and their dreams? Probably just as many as they’d dozed off together on this very couch or had heated debates about house elves she mused. But she’d probably brought this on herself she reckoned. She had after all told him he was her favorite Black.

Appearing to lose interest in the golden letters of her book she looked back up to find him still watching her yet more relaxed, head tipped back against the sofa, legs sprawled, and hands clasped over his abdomen. Taking a deep breath she readied herself to continue.

“Admiring?”

“There’s a lot to admire about you Hermione. Surely you’re aware of that.”

“And what is it that has inspired you to do so tonight?”

She watched as his shoulders rose and fell, lips pulled up in a quick smirk before settling back down. “Always have love, just saw a different side of you tonight is all. You really love that kid.”

“Sirius you’ve seen me hold Arthur before.”

“Yeah and you were excited those times as well. Tonight though, that was real. I could tell you felt it.” He had that hushed tone again, the one from earlier. What he said was serious, had weight and meaning. He got like this every now and then, normally after a brooding session where he reflected on all that he’d lost only to be reminded of what he had gained. He was often her favorite lecturer.

“Felt what.” She breathed, just as gentle.

“What being his godmother means.”

She let that sink in for a minute. She thought back to when Ron had asked her to fill this highly important role in his child’s life. He and Ellie had chosen her for her wisdom and compassion as well as her ability to defend herself against others. Ron hadn’t missed the chance to bring up the time she punched Malfoy during third year. They’d laughed but then he’d gotten serious on her again, letting her know there hadn’t even been another choice for godmother, that she’d been the one they both wanted, the one they thought their child needed in his or her life growing up.

“I’m honored to be Artie’s godmother. It’s not something I take lightly.” She found herself saying, almost defending herself.

“Oh I know you don’t Mione, I know.”

“Then what do you mean? “ She questioned, turning to face the man fully now.

Leaning forward he tapped her head lightly. “You’ve always known what it meant. There’s not much you don’t know. But tonight, you felt it. I watched you holding him, the joy that showed on your face at the sight of him, the smile that never left you even after he was out of your arms. You sensed that urge to protect and cherish him surging through your bones.”

She watched him a bit longer, his words replaying in her head. He was right. She did feel what it meant to be this boy’s godmother. She felt it in her soul.

“That’s how you feel when you see Harry isn’t it? I see it in the way you look at him when he enters a room or when you tell him good-bye. It’s why you find so much joy in a job that you hate so much, isn’t it?”

“You really are the brightest witch of your age.” He replied, a faraway look in his eyes.

“You know, I’ve been told that before. It was really quite flattering.”

Gray eyes darted back to hers, his playful nature sparking to life. “Really, was he handsome, charming suave, and dashing?”

Chocolate eyes twinkled just as mischievously. She mockingly thought back to that night when she’d helped set him free. “He was actually quite dirty and scraggly looking, what with prison robes on and an unkempt appearance. You’d have thought him an escapee or something.”

“That’s enough out of you!” He exclaimed, eyes wide at her description of him those years ago. Snatching her most cherished book from her lap he rose to his feet, her following suit, and raised it above his head as she attempted to reclaim her prized possession.

“Surely my recollection of our first meeting isn’t worth this Sirius? I’ll have my book now.” She demanded once again.

His smirk grew at her commanding nature. He loved seeing her playful side. He loved provoking it out of her even more. “I’m afraid you my lady have offended me with your horrendous description of my person upon our first encounter. Am I not the same man that you see now before you?” He continued on pretending to be offended causing both of them to laugh.

Hermione viewed him closely, her laughter ceasing. The broad smile on his handsome face, the stubble covered jaw and the gleaming gray eyes and the smile lines that formed when he laughed like he was doing right now- all outward reflections of a once tortured soul that now shone through to the outside. It was now she who admired him.

“No, I dare say you’re not.” She answered a soft, solemn look sweeping over her features. She watched as he lowered his arm to now hold the book at his side. Confusion raked over his face, unsure of how she perceived him. He thought he was held in high regard when it came to Hermione. Every nerve tingled with the need for her to reaffirm her belief in him.

“No?”

Shaking her head she answered him again. “No.”

He looked down at the book in his hand. Offering it to her he gently slid the book into her waiting hands only to have her fingers grasp his after the exchange. Gray eyes snapped up to hers once again.

“Hermio-“

“You’re better than him.”

Stretching up on the tips of her toes and leaning against the man before her, Hermione brought her lips to brush against the flesh of his cheek, just above the dark stubble that covered his face, the roughness contrasting nicely against her smooth lips she thought. Squeezing his hand one more time she watched him as she gently eased her fingers out of his.

“Goodnight Sirius.”

Smiling she stepped around him and headed for the door her book and friendship intact. She reached the stairs just outside the door and had climbed four or five when she heard his heavy footsteps.

“Mione!” he called form the landing below. “Mione, is that true?”

Turning to face him she placed one hand on her hip as the other held her book securely.

“Of course it’s true. You wouldn’t be my favorite Black if it weren’t.” She retorted.

“Mione, I’m the only Black.”

“You’re still my favorite.”

“Please Mione.”

Hear heart clenched at the pleading tone in his voice. Moving back down the stairs to stand face to face with him she quickly bent to place her book on the floor, never breaking the hold her eyes had on his. Moving closer still she placed her hand over his heart, his eyes darting quickly to the soft, pale hand that now rubbed against the cotton of his black shirt, her thumb fingering a button, her palm warm against his chest. He moved his gaze back up to her brown eyes, the words behind them unsaid, but the intensity they held received.

“I know you’re a better man here Sirius,” She paused as she tenderly patted his chest, her hand touching his flesh but her words striking his heart that lay beneath, “because I can feel it here.” She finished, her free hand reaching out to take his and place it gently over her own thundering heart.


	4. To Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.
> 
> Please read and review!! Also check me out on tumblr: lilleybelle. I know its kind of blah but I do look at it, I promise!!! 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Curls. Every last one of them seemed determined to ruin her day. She’d washed them, brushed them, restrained them, and even charmed them and to no avail the traitorous little shits were still giving her a fit. Huffing she threw the brush down and leaned over the vanity, head down as her fingers gripped the edge, knuckles turning white from the intensity with which she held on.

This morning was no different from any other. For as long as she could remember her hair had always been the bane of her existence. In her younger days she was content to leave it down, untouched by any brush or spell that might tame her mighty mane. She truly looked like a lioness during her first few years at Hogwarts. However as time went on she soon began to take more time and put in more of an effort when it came to her appearance. Hermione knew she was far from shallow, but she also knew that she liked to look nice, hair included even if it defied her wishes every day. Now that she was older her curls were looser, falling past her shoulders and even though she’d learned a few tricks on how to manage them they could still be treacherous to deal with at times.

Regardless, with her routine this morning identical to the strife she suffered every other morning Hermione knew her frustrations were not solely with her hair but another occurrence-one that happened last night on the landing between floors two and three of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

_“I know you’re a better man here Sirius,”_

_Her hand had found its way to the spot just above his hammering heart. She’d chanced a peek at his face only to find it calm despite what the rapid rhythm beneath her fingertips felt._

_“because I can feel it here.”_

_She wondered if he noticed the uneven tempo of her own heartbeat. Surely he had. The pair had remained rooted to the spot, the creaking of the old house in the middle of the night doing little to draw their attention away from one another._

_She’d held his gaze, watching as he looked on at her-a combination of longing and uncertainty flitting through his eyes. She felt his hands slid up her body, gently grasping her head, cupping her face delicately, her hand on his chest flat against the hard muscle, her free hand moving to grasp his arm that now cradled her softly._

_Sirius moved in slowly, gray eyes darting to every part of her face, his thumbs tracing tender touches to her cheekbones as his fingertips scratched softly against her loose curls. She didn’t miss the dip of his eyes to her lips just as she was sure he didn’t miss the small rush of air that left them._

_She’d often thought about what it would feel like to kiss Sirius Black. Would it be hard and full of passionate lust or perhaps soft and lingering? Surely she was about to find out._

_Ever so slowly he made his descent closer to her only to touch his forehead against hers and rest it there, content to hold her and breathe in the same air, invade space, and be as close as he could possibly be to her without being totally consumed by everything that she was._

_She wasn’t disappointed. Shocked yes. Let down, maybe. But the feeling of him holding her and the feel of the rise and fall of his chest so close to her quelled those feelings._

_There they’d stood sharing the same space, holding onto one another-the man who’d finally grown up and the woman that had noticed it._

_“Thank you Mione. You’ve truly no idea how much that means to me._ ” He finally whispered, his hands leaving her hair only to move to her shoulders, his face sliding around to her ear, his words drifting lowly from his lips that were oh so close to her flesh.

_Pulling back his dark gray eyes found hers, his hands capturing both of hers, bringing them to his lips and pressing soft kisses to each one before he stepped back and nodded his head before moving up the stairs. Hearing the door click shut above her and the fire place go off at the same time she jumped into action, moving quickly to her room to avoid Harry for the remainder of the night and to try and distract herself form what had just happened with Sirius and why the warmth that spread through her body bothered her so._

Chocolate eyes reflected in the mirror before her. The heat from last night spread through her again at the mere memory of him being so close to her and the faint blush that graced her porcelain cheeks was a tell tale sign of what was on her mind.

Quickly braiding her hair and twisting it up at the nape of her neck she dressed for the day and made her way downstairs. Her booted feet clattered against the floor harshly as she sped her descent up, intent on finding what she was looking for-intent on finding him.

Making her way to the kitchen she was met by Harry exiting the room. She spared him a quick greeting and briefly registered him mentioning something about wedding planning before he headed off again. Stopping in the doorway she took a moment to take in the sight. A casually dressed Sirius sat at the head of the table, coffee in front of him and paper in his hands. The gray of his shirt matched that of his eyes, his wavy black hair down as it shadowed his face.

As if he’d heard her thoughts he lowered the paper, pushing his locks aside and scratching his jaw-the same jaw who’s roughness felt delicious against her lips last night as she kissed his cheek.

“Morning love. I thought you’d already left for the day seeing as how both Harry and myself made it down before you.”

True. She was the early riser but with her mind so distracted this morning she’d found it hard to follow her morning routine. Right now she was finding it hard to breathe.

“Had a lot on my mind.”

Head tilted and eyes narrowed he studied her for a minute.

“Anything you care to discuss?” He asked calmly unsure if she was upset or worried about something.

“Not particularly.” Hermione responded moving closer to his end of the table, her fingers sliding along the back of each chair as she made her way closer to him. “There is something I’d like to do though.” She was before him now, watching him, breathing him in, and praying, so very, very hard that she didn’t lose her courage.

“And what might that be?“

Hermione’s hands found their way to his hair. One carded through the soft black locks while the other soothingly stroked the stubble on his cheek. Easing herself down onto his lap she held his gaze once again, only slipping them down to his lips quickly before flitting back up.

“This.”

 


	5. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God it's been a while..like a long while!! I am so sorry. My muse has been rather uninspired lately and my life has been very busy. Hopefully there's still like one or two of you following this so I hope you all (I mean both) of you enjoy.

“There is something I’d like to do though.” She was before him now, watching him, breathing him in, and praying, so very, very hard that she didn’t lose her courage.

“And what might that be?“

Hermione’s hands found their way to his hair. One carded through the soft black locks while the other soothingly stroked the stubble on his cheek. Easing herself down onto his lap she held his gaze once again, only slipping them down to his lips quickly before flitting back up.

“This.”  
~~~~~

Leaning in ever so slightly she could feel the warmth of his lips on hers or it may have been to other way around but she honestly didn’t care. She was close, so close to putting her mind at ease. The brief thought that once she put her mind to rest that this discovery would very well turn into a revelation that would ignite her whole being, sparking her discomfort all over again. A discomfort that was all too thrilling and held great potential for promising pleasure. 

“Mione.” She felt him breathe against her as she edged ever closer. His hands were flat against her back, the pads of them burning her, marking her with his touch, a touch that she had a building hunger for.

“Mmm.” Was all she could manage as her eyes slipped closed and she pulled him in, her lips meeting his-

“Hermione, have you seen-“

Sirius and Hermione pulled apart quicker than a well-cast spell at the sound of Harry’s voice drawing near. In all of their build up they’d both missed the sound of the floo activating. Pulling her fingers from his black locks and pushing against his shoulders to rise from his lap she was stopped by a firm grip around her waist.  
Dark gray eyes intently met her gaze, a longing, lingering look present. It was a look that she was sure was reflected in her own. 

“Ginny wants to know if you have that bloody bridal book she sent home with you.” Harry’s voice continued to carry through as he neared the kitchen where Hermione was still held captive, straddling his lap.

The sound of her best friend’s voice was enough to arouse her from her lustful stupor, fear and panic taking the place of the desire and want that had been present in her eyes not seconds ago. One more glance at Sirius though and she could still see it in his along with the need to know if this would be continued. 

Nodding her head in the affirmative she felt his hands release her and she continued to push herself off of the man before her, moving to the counter to fix herself a piece of toast. She’d managed to pull a piece of bread from the loaf when her best friend entered the kitchen.

“So, do you have it?” He asked again. 

Taking a moment to breathe she turned to see that Sirius had resumed his previous pose, paper in hand, a look of cool disinterest on his face. She wondered how he played it off so well. She felt as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Was it the prospect of being caught that had her heart racing erratically or the promise she had silently made to continue what she had started?

“What are you on about?” She asked Harry, true sincerity laced through her words as she’d been a little too distracted to actually hear the exact content of his questions from earlier. 

“That big, bloody, wedding book, thing. Ginny said you have it. I’d just gotten there and all I heard was a screech to bring my arse back here and get it.” He huffed.

Hermione thought it was cute how he pretended to be put out by Ginny’s bridezilla tendencies. She knew he loved every order and command she gave. From the corner of her eye she could see that Sirius saw it too if the smirk on his face behind the paper was any indication. 

“I do not have it. I believe her darling sister-in-law Fleur had it last. “

She chuckled as Harry released a long, dramatic sigh. “Don’t suppose I could talk you into retrieving it for me, could I?” 

Glancing over at Sirius she could see his waiting for her reply also. She knew he was eager to finish their business but now that the heat of the moment had passed her nerves had gripped her courage and shoved it back down.

“Um, sure Harry. What kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn’t? 

“The kind with prior engagements.” Sirius interjected, his voice being heard for the first time since Harry arrived. 

“Oh nonsense Sirius. She’s got plenty of time before she has to be at the ministry before work.” Harry defended.

“Yeah, yeah. Hermione said finishing her piece of toast. “I’ll get my things pop over there and stop it off to Gin soon.” 

Cleaning up her mess she felt Harry sidle up to her and embrace her gently. “Thanks, Mione. You’re the best.” 

Returning the hug she watched as he bid farewell to his godfather again and left the house, this time the front door closing behind him. The silence of the old house was deafening as the other to tenants stood watching each other. Sirius decided to make the first move and watched as she countered it by moving away from him and toward the door. 

“Hermione.” He spoke cautiously, afraid to spook her.

“Sirius I have to go now. Harry needs me to-“

“Harry needs a bloody book. It can wait. I want to know what that was earlier. You owe me that.” He moved closer as he spoke. His tone low, his words calm and measured.

“You’re right. We’ll talk tonight. I promise. I just…I…I have to go right now Sirius.” She was pleading with him to let her go, to allow her to leave without having to face what had almost happened between them right now. She needed him to give her this, to give her this space, allow her to breathe for a minute.

“Please.” She begged, her wide, brown eyes, brimming with moisture. 

Silently relenting at the fear and worry in her eyes he moved closer to her, embracing her lightly. Placing a kiss atop her head he whispered what she wanted, needed to hear.

“Go.”


	6. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year!!
> 
> Please leave a review! I love hearing what you think!!

Teary eyed and on the brink of hyperventilating she hastily made her way upstairs to grab her bag before running to the fireplace, her mind pushing her forward to retrieve the book she’d promised Harry she would, while her heart squeezed tightly for her to go back downstairs and finish what she’d started. Grabbing a handful of powder, she stopped short, staring pensively into the darkened hearth before her-the pitch black of it ever so reminiscent of that in Sirius’ eyes earlier.

Looking back on the whole situation she couldn’t believe that she’d even had the nerve to climb into Sirius Black’s lap and all but proposition him. Her- Hermione Jean Granger. Resident bookworm and obnoxious yet valuable know-it-all, recently dubbed godmother, and brightest witch of her age had clambered into Sirius’ lap like a kitten in dire need of scratching an itch. What had she been thinking? She wasn’t so self-deprecating that she didn’t acknowledge the spark that existed between them, but to act on it after what, the fact that she’d said something nice to him?

“ _Oh, dear Hermione Granger. What have you gotten yourself into now?”_

On the other hand, he had let her settle herself firmly across his legs and run her hands through his hair. He’s let her lean in and whisper against his lips what her deepest thoughts were. Sirius had even had the nerve to corner her after their awkward run in with Harry, pushing her to continue.

“ _He was just egging you on. That’s all. It’s his nature.”_ She both chided and reassured herself.  

Moving a step closer with her destination on the tip of her tongue another thought rendered her incapable of calling out for the cottage she was so desperately trying to get to not five minutes ago.

 _“Was he though? Egging me on? He just seemed…_ ”

_“Intrigued? Interested? Invested?”_

No. Shaking her head she knew none of those fit the look in his eyes or the intensity in his touch. He’d held her firmly as she sat across him, his head tipped back and somewhat at her mercy as she held the power over what was to happen next. He’d looked at her hungrily and expectant, wondrously thrilled while the rest of him emitted a reserved anticipation. The way the pads of his fingers had pressed into her had left her wanting more, to know how those same hands would feel elsewhere, perhaps on bare skin.

No Sirius hadn’t been any one of those things. He’d been all of those things. He’d been all of those things and she’d walked away.

 _“No you cried and ran away, tucked tail and all. Bloody idiot!”_ She scolded herself.

Eyes cast down, the fear of the unknown taking hold, grasping at the fears and doubts that plagued her mind and her heart. She knew the risks associated with playing with fire. Even worse the risks of playing with Sirius Black. Could she handle that intensity, that fervor, and passion? Would it even still be there?

Remembering the look he gave her earlier, the way her words seemed to resonate with him last night and many other nights, the way he regarded her when she held Artie.

A shiver ran through her as those thoughts raced through her mind. A shiver of what was to come, what could possibly come to be.

Casting a glance back to the door she smiled before stepping into the fireplace, “Shell Cottage,” whispered in the flames.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sirius needed a drink. It was quarter to nine and he needed a drink. A strong one at that. Maybe two. Pacing the kitchen a moment longer and running his hands through his hair he decided that some air would help tamp down the urge to both run upstairs and find his favorite whiskey and kiss Hermione senseless.

“It’s too early for this.” He groaned as he moved to the door. “And I’m too old for this.”

Stepping out into the cool morning air, he couldn’t help but focus on what was going on around him. The sun was brightening the day, there was a slight breeze in the air, and all around him the neighborhood was coming to life.

Feeling a bit more centered he stepped into a muggle café that he had frequented before, mainly due to Hermione. Taking a cup of black coffee to go he slipped past a few patrons and made his way back out onto the street, taking a sip before continuing his walk. The bitter taste of the drink was another welcome distraction from his current predicament.

Hermione was about to kiss him. Bloody well would have if it weren’t for Harry.

“Fuck.” Was all he could breathe as he found himself sitting on a bench outside of a park, another taste of the harsh beverage burning down his throat.

It was times like this that he wished Moony was still down the hall from him, not off being a husband, a father, and a professor. The nerve of that man.

Sirius smirked, actually very proud of his oldest and best friend. The man deserved every bit of happiness that came his way. He’d been elated when they were reunited after his return from the great unknown and the bond between them was just as strong as the day he’d left.

He silently pondered dropping in at Hogwarts to visit his old friend, but decided against it. Maybe they could meet for drinks at Hogsmeade later in the week. He knew Remus was busy, not only with teaching consuming his schedule but also a wife, Teddy, and now another one on the way.

At the thought of Remus’ family growing Sirius looked up to catch a glimpse of a young woman and her little girl, no more than three entering the park. He couldn’t help but smile as the curly haired girl twirled around her mother’s legs before darting off to the swings.

He didn’t like to think on it too much because he honestly never thought it would happen. Having a family of his own was something he’d put out of his mind long ago. Who was out there worth having that would want to attach themselves to him in such a profound way?

So Sirius had resigned himself to a life of solitude with a dalliance whenever he deemed necessary or felt lonely, but no one had ever really struck him as the type to want to stick around for more than a quickie the next morning.

Eyes flickering back up he caught sight of the mother and daughter again.

“Bet Mione’s would have that same mane too.” He pondered aloud. The realization that his labyrinth of a mind had led him back to her.

He knew she’d be an excellent mother. How could she not? She’d had many years of practice taking care of Harry and Ron at Hogwarts, and even more now that they were all grown up and the Weasleys were pretty much sprouting babies in the back garden. Just watching her with Artie the night before was enough proof.

He let his mind wander again back to Hermione’s hypothetical children. Would their eyes have that beautiful tawny and chocolate shade to them, would they have that same adorable nose that he loved to tap sometimes when he mockingly scolded her? Would their hair be the lighter shade of brown like their mother’s or perhaps dark and wavy like his…

Eyes wide and back straight Sirius tossed the rest of his coffee on the ground and stood to find a trash bin.

“Enough of that.”


	7. Taking a Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think that possibly, maybe, I'm falling for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Lord when I first started this chapter it was a real struggle to crank out but somehow it spiraled into almost 3,000 words!!! Please enjoy and also leave me a review...Can't wait to hear from you!
> 
> lilleybelle  
> xoxo

The heavy door creaked as it pushed open, the age in its magical hinges groaning loudly throughout the empty halls of old Number 12. Echoes rang out, rippling through the calm quiet of the house. Stepping through the door Hermione made sure to close it firmly, the weight of her body falling into it as she rested her back against the wooden entry.

Banging her head back and squeezing her eyes shut she toed off her heels before kicking them over to the wall.

“Uhhh.” She sighed, pushing herself away from the door and into the kitchen. She made quite the racket locating her favorite kettle, because yes, she had more than one tea kettle and of course it boiled water much better than the others. Filling the pot with water she set it on the stove to warm, retreating upstairs to change from her work clothes.

Hermione made it to her floor and quietly made her way into her room. She hadn’t seen or heard any signs that her roommates were home which wasn’t uncommon with them both working in magical law enforcement. Besides, these days it was normally just her and Sirius spending their evenings together, with Harry popping over to see Jenny.

She smiled into the mirror as she pulled her hair up in a twist and adjusted her favorite worn Henley over her leggings. Harry was so ready to say “I do” that she thought he’d burst before their actual wedding day would arrive in a few short months. She knew as Jenny’s best friend and maid of honor that she too was brimming with excitement, ready since the day she first laid eyes on an eleven-year-old Harry Potter, to marry the man she loved. It was nice seeing them happy. That’s all she had ever wanted for both of her boys. Soon enough Harry would be the happiest man alive, a title she felt with every fiber of her that he deserved. It warmed her to see both he and Ron so happy. Their happiness had spilled over into her own life, creating a wonderful sense of joy in her own quiet little world. One filled with family and friends, and her dear sweet little Artie that she loved so much she just knew her heart would burst from it.

Hermione smoothed her hands down the front of her shirt, fingers ghosting over the flat planes of her stomach. Glancing away from the reflection before her she allowed her feet to carry her back down the stairs to the kitchen. She’d toyed with the idea of settling down one day and having a family of her own. In all honesty for a while there that had been the plan with Ron. For most of her years at school, she’d secretly dreamed about being with the red head. They’d marry after she finished her schooling and a few years later, once they were both settled in their careers, they’d start a family.

It had seemed like a wonderful plan, up until it wasn’t of course. It didn’t take too terribly long for them to figure out they were better off as friends. There were no bitter feelings after their relationship ending. Overall, Molly had taken it harder than either of them. And soon enough Ron met Ellie and that had been the start of rest of Ron’s life.

Staring thoughtfully at the kettle as it continued to warm, she remembered being genuinely happy for Ron when he started dating his wife. There were no bitter or harsh feelings toward the new woman in his life. Things were working out how they were meant to be and now looking at where Ron and his little family were only made that realization click even more.

“Sometimes plans don’t work out.” Hermione mused aloud, the water in her favorite kettle finally heated enough for it to wail out into the tranquil peace of the house.

“And it’s okay when they don’t.” She finished, as she made her tea.

Blowing gently, she took a sip, the warm liquid soothing her after a long day at work. She’d barely had a moment to herself since leaving this morning to head to Bill and Fleur’s and dropping the book off with Jenny. Now that she thought about it, she supposed it was a blessing to have had such an eventful day. Her hectic morning and paperwork filled afternoon was a welcome distraction from what occurred in this very room this morning.

Hermione’s eyes trailed over to the spot Sirius always took up when at the table, the head of it of course.

“ _Just as the man of the house should_.”                                                                                   

Hermione gently lifted the corners of her lips. If he were the man of the house then what did that make her? This morning she’d resolved herself to be brave, to face the risk or at least confront it.

Fingers trailed the back of the chair she’d sat in upon his warm and welcoming lap not eight hours ago. Part of her still couldn’t believe that she’d done it. Just climbed right up in his lap and all but snogged him. She thought back to that moment and wished she’d done so much more. Maybe she would have kissed him. Maybe he’d have kissed her. She might have dotted his jaw with kisses leading down to his neck, eventually reaching that little dip between his collarbone and darted her tongue out to taste him there. She imagined tasting all of him, every inch of skin, marked and unmarked, of tangling her hands in his wavy hair, of pressing herself firmly down against him to feel his-

“Evening love.”

Hermione jumped, her tea cup flying from her hand as she shrieked, Sirius’ arrival completely startling her from her thoughts which just so happened to be about him.

“Whoa!” Quick as a wink his wand was revealed and the cup and her beloved tea were frozen in place, his wordless spelling working to prevent what was an inevitable mess. Hermione watched as the tea was poured back into her little white tea cup before reaching a delicate hand out, drawing it back to her. Taking a sip, Hermione then cleared her throat, eyes focusing on the man before her.

“Thank you, Sirius. That would have been a mess.”

Sirius gave her one of his softest smiles, one he reserved for those closest to him. She could probably count on one hand who was privy to such expressions. She counted herself lucky to be among them.

“Think nothing of it love.” He winked at her, something that was not reserved for close friends. “What’s got you so jittery in the first place? I called out from upstairs when I came through the fire place.” He moved to make himself a cup of tea, her taste for it having rubbed off on him.

“I…” she’d been so deep in thought she hadn’t even heard the floo activate or Sirius’ booming voice, as he didn’t know how to do anything quietly outside of his job.

“Hermione- “Sirius began, turning back to her with his own matching cup of tea. “Is everything alright?”

She looked at him there holding a cup that looked just like hers, drinking a tea that she had shared with him and that he seemed to enjoy now. She thought of the times they sat and read together, played chess together. The times they would venture out to muggle London and observe, partake, and just roam the city. The laughs, the tears, the times he’d looked at her scar and tenderly rubbed the pad of his thumb over it with a haunted look upon his face just as she did to the marks under many of his tattoos that were meant to hide unpleasant memories from Azkaban. She thought of how his stubble felt under her fingers, how her legs felt pressed against his thighs. She remembered the way he looked at her this morning, full of want, craving whatever it was she was about to offer. She considered him now and how his eyes hadn’t left her the entire time she’d replayed every little detail over and over in her head. He was concerned, not because it was a part of his job to keep magical citizens safe, but because he cared about her.

_Click_

She felt another important plan fall into place much like when she realized Ron wasn’t the one for her.

“I was thinking about things.” She blurted out, knowing she’d kept him waiting for was seemed like forever.

He eyed her curiously, tea in one hand while the other slid into the pocket of his black pants. “Things?” He asked, pulling the cup up to his lips and sipping his tea, eyes never leaving hers.

“Indeed. Things I think we need to discuss.” She added, motioning for him to join her at the table.

Nodding his head, she watched as he moved across the kitchen, opting for a spot on the side of the table instead of his usual spot. She couldn’t help but think this was his way of submitting to her, relinquishing his seat at the head of the table that he always held. It warmed her heart to see him giving her the reigns on this matter. It also warmed other parts of her she noted with flushed cheeks, just wondering what else she could get him to submit too.

“So.” He began. “There are things we need to talk over? Like perhaps what happened in that chair,” he said pointing dramatically, “this very morning.”

“Ahem, precisely.” She said, taking a seat across from him.

“Well, let’s hear it then.”

Her hands were crossed, just as her ankles were, prim and proper to the core as if she were at a job interview. “Last night, I felt something.”

“Something?”  He pressed.

“Different.”

“Different good?” He pushed.

She was silent for a moment, unsure of how to word her response.

“Hermione?” He urged, his desire to know testing his patience.

“Well-“

“Hermione.” He added his smirk this time. The one she said she hated but honestly didn’t think she could go a day without seeing.

“ **Well, it had me in your lap this morning about to snog that smirk right off of your face so of course it was good you idiot!** ” She gushed. Her breaths were coming fast now at her admission as she waited for what he had to say. It seemed though that for as much as he wanted her to answer his question, he was now without his own response.

“REALLY? I tell you that and all you can do is sit there?” The snark evident in her voice.

“I’m just trying to digest all of this, love. This morning I didn’t know what was going on Hermione. It all happened so fast and of course I wanted it to still happen after Harry left, but you were scared and I don’t EVER want you to be scared of me.” He took a moment to breathe, his eyes wide as they searched hers. She could see the fear residing there, the thought that maybe he thought it was true, that she was frightened by him.

“Sirius,” she reached out for his hand across the large table, her fingertips brushing his. “I would never fear you.” She could see the terror melt from his person instantly.

“However- “She began, pulling her hand back to twiddle her thumbs. “I am afraid of what it means.”

” Hermione, whatever you want, I will follow your lead.” His words spoken like a pledge, one she believed whole heartedly.

“That’s just it Sirius! I’m unsure of what I want.” She admitted, her words cutting through him like a knife. She knew what it sounded like to him. It sounded like he wasn’t worth the risk. Hermione knew she could do better than this. Looking at his downcast gaze she knew she had to explain.

“No Sirius, don’t do that!” She was out of her seat and around the table in a matter of seconds. “Look at me.” She ordered and waited as he turned toward her, head tilted up, moisture evident in his eyes at the thought of her rejecting him.

“You really don’t have to explain anything Hermione. I’m an old man, I think I know how this goes.” His fear of being alone had gotten the best of him. He was hurt, but damn it all if he’d hurt her too.

“No, no you’re not! You’re not an old man and it is so very obvious that you do not know how this is going to go!” Hermione huffed out impatiently.

Breathing deeply, and exhaling a little shakily he nodded his head, allowing her to continue.

“First of all, you’re not old. Forty-one is NOT old or did you forget that you returned from wherever you were the same age as when you left it not younger. Besides your age does not factor in to how I feel about you or why it’s you I have these feelings for.”

“Okay.” He breathed.”

“Secondly, I want a lot of things Sirius. I want to travel, see new places, try new things, go on wonderful adventures.”

He reached for her hand and squeezed gently. “New places, new experiences.”

“Exactly. I also want to make a difference in the world, help others, inspire witches and wizards to do the same.” She ticked off next.

“If anyone can, its you love.” Another reassuring grasp was felt.

“I want, Sirius, I want to fall in love, to find the right one. I want it so very much it aches inside.” Hermione couldn’t help the break in her voice as she admitted that last part. She also couldn’t help the way Sirius stood up and grasped both of her hands in his larger ones.

“I want that for you too Mione. I want you to be happy.”

Sniffling a bit and allowing him to wipe tears from her eyes she continued. “I want a family of my own, little bookworms, or troublemakers, or whatever else they may be, it doesn’t really matter so long as they’re mine.”

“Any kid would be lucky to have you as their mother. Hell, you practically raised Harry and Ron.”

Hermione laughed. It was an ugly, unglamorous, laugh but it was true and honest.

“That’s what I want Sirius. I want all of that.”

She looked up into his gray eyes. There was a question there waiting, but she knew fear kept him from asking it. It’s the same thing that kept her from continuing on.

“Sirius- “

“Hermione- “

They both began, each giggling at their timing.

It was he who conceded to her yet again, something she found endearing.

“I’ve grown so close to you since you came back. You’re one of my closest friends. You’ve been my constant, my anchor, you’re my best person and I think I’ve slowly begun to fall for you.”

“Hermione what does that mean- for us?” He breathed precariously.

“I, uh, I’m not sure. I want to explore this thing between us without jumping in head first, at least to start with.” She explained.

“Makes sense I suppose. Can’t have you breaking every cardinal sin at one time, can we?” He teased, smirk in place.

“No,” she smiled, “that wouldn’t be very good form now would it?”

“No, no it wouldn’t.” He agreed. He felt like a love-sick boy again, holding Hermione’s hands. He wanted to lean in and kiss her but he was worried after what she’d just said that he’d push her away. If she wanted slow, then he’d give her slow.

Mind made up he lifted one hand to the back of her head, her pinned up hair, soft under his touch. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead before moving away.

“Care to join me in the library?” He asked, offering for her to join him in her favorite spot. “We have some time before Harry will be home and I know you’re probably dying to finish _Hogwarts: A History_ for the ninety-fifth time.”

Smiling gleefully, she linked her arm around his moving to exit the kitchen with him. “Actually, it’s the ninety-sixth time Padfoot, honestly, don’t you know anything about me?” She joked.

The two laughed lightly as they reached the stairs when Hermione slipped her arm from his, stopping step below him. Missing the feel of her next to him he turned slowly to find her eyes fixed curiously on the floor.

“Something the matter love?” He asked.

“I uh, I guess I just need to know, since I told you how I feel about you…” Her eyes met his timidly.

Realization dawned on him and he fixed her with the most predatory gaze and wolfish grin she’d ever seen on him. He was on her in an instant, hands framing her face eyes searching hers, his body so close she could feel the electricity between them.

“I thought it was obvious love,” He whispered as he looked her over, taking a step closer and leaning down to whisper in her ear, “I’m mad about you.”

He couldn’t control it when he heard the small hitch in her breath or felt the shiver run through her at his admission. Beating down the urge to fly in and take what he wanted he took a step back from the woman before him.

“Satisfied?” He asked, grin still in place.

“Thoroughly.” She replied, licking her lips and swallowing thickly.

They stood there a moment longer taking each other in. It was finally Sirius to break the silence.

“Good. Now come along and read your book. I’ll even let you explain to me how the ceiling is enchanted- **even though** I am a wizard that attended school there, **before** you.” He said, pulling her along, her laughter filtering through the halls of their home as well as his heart.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
